Almost Easy
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: "I've got no secrets, and neither does my locker." Well... part of that statement is true for Beck Oliver. And soon those secrets will come to Hollywood Arts, changing his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Almost Easy  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Bashing of religion (don't bitch if you are offended, I warned ahead of time), Cussing, Lots of cussing, drug use (weed mostly), underage drinking, possible self-harm. AUish, Spoilers for "Jade Gets Crushed" and possible other episodes.  
>Pairings: Bade, Jandré, OFCBeck, possible Bori  
>Summary: Beck has two secrets. Neither of which he's willing to tell anyone at Hollywood Arts. But when one of those secrets moves to LA, will Beck be able to blend the two lives to one, or will everything come unraveled?<p>

Playlist: Fever- Bullet For My Valentine

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver sat ontop of a head stone in St. James cenatary in Chicago, Illinois, waiting for his friend to meet up with him. It was dark for Chicago, he could barely see anything more than twenty feet ahead of him, even though he could see easily farther than a human on normal nights.<br>A black, shadowy object ran behind a headstone just out of his line of sight. Thanks to his knowledge of ghost stories, Beck instantly stood up, tense, ready to run. It'd be useless to fight a ghost, so only answer RUN. The mass grew closer to the male, too fast for a normal human to see, for him to even get away from. When it ran in the row infront of him, it stopped behind a headstone. A few seconds later there was a femeninate laugh from behind the black stone, a tall, olive skinned female stood up.  
>She had black hair covering half of her face, the half that wasn't covered fully visible to Beck. She wore black-framed glasses over her purple eyes, which were lined with heavy black eyeliner. Her teeth were pearly white, with a long canine easily seen. She was wearing a black corset top with fishnetting up her arms, a black pentagram necklace on a black chain (similar to the one Beck had on over his t-shirt), and black men's basketball shorts. She had a tattoo on her right leg of a black and red wolf. "What did you think I was the ghost horse?" She taunted him, jumping over the knee-high headstone from a standing position.<br>Beck rolled his eyes, relaxing as the female walked towards him, wrapping her scrawny arms around his neck before slightly leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "So how long until you dump your gank of a girlfriend and come here to stay with me?" The female asked him.  
>"Avenged," Beck warned her, though it was an empty threat before kissing her again.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the two were laying side by side, half dressed Beck's arm around Avenge's scarred (and now slightly brusied) shoulders. "How long are you here?" She asked him for the millionth time that day.<br>"Weekend," Beck told her before his text alert went off. Avenge begged her with her puppy dog eyes not to answer it, because they both knew who it was. "I'm sorry I have to, Jade'll kill me if I don't." Avenge nodded silently, looking up at the stars as Beck typed a message to his girlfriend in California. "You know you're mine, no one's gonna change that." "I know I'll always be yours, I know I'll be your secret too, and I don't care, it just hurts that we're always apart for so long," Avenged told him. Beck kissed her again before letting the werewolf curl up to him and drift to sleep.


	2. Lancelot & Gwenivere

Playlist: Best Of You, Learn To Fly, Long Road To Ruin, The Pretender- Foo Fighters

* * *

><p>Jade was so bored after she texted Beck her good night. The gigantic holes that were left by her many scissors she had been throwing at it since she'd gotten home from ruining Tori Vega's <em>prom<em>. She had destroyed a picture of the little rat hours before for embaressing her like that.  
>The music in her room was blaring a CD Beck had made for her birthday (currently playing a Foo Fighters song, she was thinking "Learn To Fly") so she didn't hear the rocks hitting her bedroom window. Her cellphone went off a few seconds later, causing her to miss her target. She grabbed the phone from the floor and answered it, not bothering to check the ID. "What?" She hissed.<br>"Let me in!" André's voice came through her phone instantly making the goth smile. "Window's unlocked stupid," Jade replied before hanging up her phone and laughing. There was the sound of a person (she was seriously guessing André) climbing up to her bedroom window. It slid open and André desprately tried to climb through her window. (Resulting in Jade falling off the mattress onto the floor laughing when he face planted on the hardwood floor.)  
>André smiled seeing Jade smiling, even if it was because he was acting like an idiot. He'd do anything to make her smile, even manage to probably break his noise falling onto the hardwood floor of her room. "Glad to see my injuring myself amuses you," André told her as he pulled her up to him.<br>Jade kissed him, pulling him down onto her bed. "Yes it does," she told him.  
>"And be nice to Tori," André added, bringing his lips back down onto hers.<br>"I"ll think about it."


	3. Auther, Gwenivere, & Unknown

Playlist: Adventures of Rain Dance Maggie- Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Bad Company-Five Finger Death Punch, Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

* * *

><p>Beck wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as they walked to get spaghetti tacos. Of course he'd rather be having Jordan's (Avenge's older brother) deer meat (rare or raw) tacos, but Jade loved them so he went along with it.<br>While the rest were pigging out, Beck was looking around not intrested in eatting the hybrid food. He spotted a bunch of guys staring at some girl, drooling.  
>He wanted to kill then when he saw who the girl was. They were drooling over <em>his<em> fucking mate. But he had no idea why she was here.  
>Avenge was now wearing an extramly low cut blood red tanktop, ripped up black skinny jeans, a black fedora with her black hair pulled back, showing off her three eyebrow piercings. Beck's jaw dropped, causing Jade to look in the direction that Avenge was walking, her black lab following closely behind, his owner making sure he didn't run up and attack his master's other half. "Who is that?" Jade asked. The emo smirked at Beck when she stopped in front of him, staring at him with dark indego eyes. "Well?" Jade questioned.<br>"Might wanna close your mouth Beck, you'll catch flies," Avenge joked, growling at Lee when he tried to move towards Beck.  
>Beck grinned, hugging his mate, before realizing they weren't in Illinois, there were people who knew him here, knew he was with Jade, and pulled back. "What are you doing in LA?" Beck asked her.<br>"Jord and I moved out here, and I go here now," Avenge told him, grinning. "Wanna introduce me to your friends?"  
>Beck nodded, mentally facepalming for forgetting they were there, "Avenge, this is my girlfriend Jade West; Jade this is my friend—" Avenge made a face that implied "mate" and if Beck was reading it right "master". "—Avenge Winchester, and her black lab Lee." The emo and goth girls reached out, shaking the other's hand, before bringing their hands back to their sides.<br>Lee looked up at Avenge with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Go ahead," Avenge sighed at the dog. Lee jumped up, tackling Beck to the ground, and licking his face vigiously. "Looks like you have competion Jade," Avenge laughed, meaning herself and not her dog, though maybe.  
>Jade did not look amused at Avenge's statement, while Beck didn't even hear his mate, because he was laughing too hard, attempting to get the mutt off of him. "Call the hound off Veng!" Beck laughed.<br>"Lee," Avenge growled, putting every ounce of domince into the command. The dog backed off of Beck, allowing Avenge to help him up. "Hey, Jordan told me if I saw you to tell you to haul your ass to our place tomorrow and help us unpack. He's using up the last of our deer meat from last hunting season."  
>Beck's eyes lit up as he grinned, starving for Jordan's tacos. "How are the guys by the way?" Beck asked, having not seen the other few in their group in forever.<br>"Todd did not take it well when I told him I'd be taking Lee from him, begged his mom to let him move in with us," she explained. Beck laughed, knowing how much Todd loved that lab. "Jordan would have let him too, but didn't happen. Sammy is tattooed now, by yours truely. Cass, well he's Cass, and Lucifer, well last I heard he was locked up for minior charges."  
>Beck nodded, sounded like nothing new had happened while he was gone. "You need me to drive me back to your place?" Beck asked Avenge.<br>"Nah, I don't live far, anyways, you know Lee, he gets in a truck, he doesn't want to get out," Avenge told him, writing her address down on his wrist. "I got to go, see ya tomorrow, and you better fucking be there bitch." Avenge and Beck hugged before Avenge turned around and walked off, Lee behind her. The male couldn't help but stare though. Things at Hollywood Arts were going to get a lot more interesting.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
